The present invention relates generally to triangle wave generators and more particularly to a programmable triangle wave generator which provides variable amplitude, frequency independent, triangle waves over a wide frequency bandwidth while utilizing a low voltage power source.
Triangle wave generators are commonly used in switched mode servo amplifiers, and the like, as part of their pulse width modulation section. For example, such switched mode servo amplifiers are typically used in powering torquer motors which are used to control the position of gimbals, optical elements, and other such elements which require stabilization or position control.
The current state of the art in switched mode servo amplifiers is pushing the operational requirements of triangular wave generators to higher and higher frequencies. Although there is the requirement for higher frequency operation, the systems employing these devices utilize relatively low housekeeping power supply voltages. Such voltages are in the rage of .+-.15 volts, which are the typical voltages made available for use by operational amplifiers, and the like. Conventional triangle wave generators have been unable to provide relatively high amplitude triangle waves at high frequency due primarily to this power supply limitation.